Eu Nunca, Pra Sempre
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Depois d anunciado o casamento de Jay e Genevieve, os amigos decidem fazer uma despedida d solteiro p/ o intérprete d Sam. Mas algumas pessoas ali ñ se conformam com as escolhas feitas pelos J’s. E vão dar um jeito de faze-los perceber q estão errados.


**Autora:** AmanditaTC

**Advertências:** Slash M/M – PadAckles

**Classificação:** ainda to decidindo, pq não sei se vai ter pegação ou insinuação... posso editar isso depois né?

**Capítulos:** Ainda não sei

**Completa:** [ ] Yes [X] No

**Resumo:** Depois de anunciado o casamento de Jared e Genevieve, os amigos decidem fazer uma despedida de solteiro para o intérprete de Sam. Mas algumas pessoas ali ainda não se conformam com as escolhas feitas pelos J's. E vão dar um jeito de fazer com que os dois repensem o que realmente querem.

**ATENÇÃO:** Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor e sexo entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, não faça vodu com a minha foto. Eu respeito o seu espaço se você respeitar o meu!

**Nota:** presentinho pra Bruh M., pro JT! e pra Shiryuforever94

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente que os personagens não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem eu estaria ocupada demais para escrever fanfic... hauhuahuahuaha

**Beta:** Bruh M. q me ajuda nessas insanidades! Beijos, flor!

_**Eu Nunca, Pra Sempre**_

Capítulo I – Limões e Açúcar

Era pra ser um típico jantar entre amigos. Do mesmo jeito que faziam todas as quintas-feiras, afinal, Jared não queria uma despedida de solteiro "tradicional". Ia chamar ainda mais a atenção da mídia sobre seu relacionamento com Genevieve.

Como se já não bastassem os constantes comentários sobre uma possível, e falsa, gravidez, as discussões dos fãs no twitter e as brigas com Jensen por causa da intromissão da noiva do loiro em um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito.

Tom Welling, Chad Murray, Mike Rosenbaum, Jim Beaver, Eric Kripke e Cliff. Até Christian Kane, com seu inseparável violão já estava presente, arranhando alguma música. Todos ali reunidos para uma diversão saudável com muita bebida e comida gordurosa. Churrasqueira ligada, hambúrgueres e salsichas já assando, cervejas no cooler e todos rindo, animados, no quintal. Jared brincava com os cachorros que circulavam tranqüilos entre "as visitas".

Misha Collins foi o último a chegar porque havia ficado preso numa sessão de fotos que seu agente marcou. Se jogou de qualquer jeito num dos bancos do jardim e soltou um palavrão.

- Porra, nunca pensei que pudesse fazer tanto calor em Vancouver!

- Ah, nem é tanto assim, Misha! Toma aqui uma cerveja que isso passa. – Michael Rosenbaum se sentou ao lado de Collins enquanto estendia uma garrafa para ele.

Ficaram em silêncio observando o resto do pessoal se divertindo. Christian Kane, melhor amigo de Jensen desde sempre, ria da desafinação de Tom Welling, provando que como cantor era um excelente ator, tentando acompanhar a música.

Jensen ficou cuidando da churrasqueira e do resto da comida. Era um hobby que tinha, mas se recusava a admitir. Gostava de cozinhar, mesmo que fosse apenas para estourar uma bacia de pipocas. Teve que aprender a se virar quando foi morar sozinho em Los Angeles e transformou aquilo numa espécie de terapia.

Quando foi morar com Jared, descobriu que o moreno era uma verdadeira negação na cozinha. Conseguia queimar até sopa instantânea. Assim, quando iam fazer qualquer coisa do tipo em casa, era o loiro que acabava no fogão.

Jared passou correndo, fugindo de Hurley que o perseguia para pegar uma bola que o moreno carregava na mão. Quando o cachorro pulou em cima dele, ele tropeçou e caiu esbarrando em Jensen que quase derrubou uma bacia com carnes.

- Jarhead! Será que você pode ser só um pouco mais estabanado? – Jensen estava zangado, olhando o moreno caído a seus pés.

Jared olhou pra cima, com aquele olhar de cãozinho abandonado, a mão esfolada, as bochechas coradas pelo exercício, uma gota de suor escorrendo pela testa. Hurley se aproximou e lambeu sem cerimônia a orelha e o rosto do dono. O mais novo não agüentou e caiu numa gargalhada, fazendo o semblante do loiro desanuviar e ele rir, com vontade.

Sem perceber, passou a mão nos cabelos de Jared, que continuava no chão, bagunçando ainda mais os fios compridos, e voltou a arrumar a carne na churrasqueira.

Collins arqueou a sobrancelha, com uma expressão genuinamente divertida. Há um bom tempo duvidava que entre aqueles dois houvesse apenas amizade. Quando foi chamado para fazer parte do elenco fixo de Supernatural, o intérprete de Castiel pesquisou tudo o que era possível e foi convencido pelas teorias de que Jared e Jensen eram, de fato um casal. Mas a convivência com os dois, apesar de aumentar sua certeza do sentimento de ambos, mostrava que apesar de sentimentos faltava ação. Os dois agiam como namorados, mas sem sexo.

E agora toda essa história de noivado e casamento não fazia sentido para ele. Quando Jared ligou para lhe dar a notícia, agradeceu por não estar diante do ator. Sua expressão foi mais do que surpresa, foi de desagrado. Completo desagrado. Não via química entre os dois, não via amizade de verdade entre eles. Se Jared tivesse escolhido Alona ele entenderia. Os dois eram as crianças do estúdio e riam muito quando gravavam juntos. Tinha pelo menos o mínimo de sintonia. Até Sera Gamble combinava mais com o texano do que Cortese.

- Frustrante! – deixou escapar, esquecendo-se por um momento que Rosenbaum estava ao seu lado.

- O que é frustrante, Collins?

- Anh? Ah... nada. – disse sem muita emoção.

- Conta outra! Ta falando deles, né? – apontou com a garrafa para onde Jared e Jensen estavam. – Concordo com você. Não sei o que eles pensam que estão fazendo com essa palhaçada de noivado e casamento. Essas duas bichas deviam se pegar logo.

Os dois riram, brindaram e continuaram a rir. Michael foi quem voltou ao assunto.

- Você convive com eles diariamente, me diz, nunca viu os dois se beijando?

- Você conhece os dois há mais tempo que eu, me diz, você já viu um deles beijando outro cara? – retrucou.

- Fato! – pensou um pouco, tomou um longo gole de sua garrafa e falou em tom completamente casual – Como vamos dar um jeito nisso?

Collins engasgou com a bebida e encarou Mike, duvidando que tinha ouvido direito.

- Dar um jeito em quê?

- Nos dois! – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Esses dois só precisam de um empurrão, Misha. E quem melhor do que seus melhores amigos para fazer isso?

Havia um tom de travessura na voz do ex-intérprete de Lex Luthor. Um brilho sacana no olhar acompanhado de um sorriso de canto. Collins deu mais uma olhada para os amigos que agora conversavam perto da mesa. Jensen bebia sua cerveja e o "anjo" notou que inconscientemente os olhos de Jared desviavam vez ou outra para os lábios do co-protagonista.

Sorriu. Mike tinha razão. Ele jamais ficaria em paz se deixasse que ambos casassem sem ao menos se darem uma chance. Nem que essa chance fosse de apenas uma noite.

- Quer saber, Rosenbaum, você não tem apenas a careca lustrosa, sua mente também é brilhante. – os dois riram – Mas temos que pensar no seguinte, tem gente demais por aqui e eu duvido que os dois aceitem ir, de livre e espontânea vontade, dar uma rapidinha lá na adega. Aliás, duvido mesmo é que com essa tensão sexual de praticamente cinco anos eles se resolvam com uma rapidinha.

- E o que você sugere? Tocar o alarme de incêndio e trancar os dois num quarto assim que todo mundo for embora?

- Acho que retiro o que disse sobre sua mente ser brilhante – retrucou em tom jocoso, ganhando um tapa no ombro – Precisamos de alguma coisa sutil, mas que quebre o gelo deles.

- Um porre. Eles precisam tomar um porre...

- Eles já tomaram muitos porres e eu nunca...

- Opa, é isso! – interrompeu Mike, com um sorriso de canto e uma empolgação exagerada. – Você sabe onde a gente pode conseguir uns limões a essa hora, Collins?

- Limões?

- Yeah! Limões... e açúcar! Muito açúcar!


End file.
